The present invention relates to a combination boot carrying and drying device, and more particularly to a device which may be used to secure and carry ski boots either by hand or over the shoulder, and at the same time may be used to detachably affix the ski boots to a support member approximate a heat source, so that the interior of the boots may be dried over a period of time, such as overnight, while the boots are not in use.
Devices of this nature are not unknown. There are carrying members for boots which may consist of a rigid support plank having heel and toe engagement members rigidly mounted on either side of the support member, and with a handle at one end. This may be used to carry boots to and from a skiing location. It is also known that if you place wet boots in the proximity of a heat source, you will ultimately have some kind of a drying effect on the interior of the boots. If the boots are placed, for example, near a fire or near a heater, on the floor, it is possible that some of the heat may work its way into the interior of the boot, but since heat rises, this is not a terribly efficient method of drying the boots. Furthermore, it is possible that there may be some type of drying racks, such as a pole affixed to a wall and the end of the pole may be received within the opening of a boot. Thus, if the boot is elevated, some of the heat, as it rises, will penetrate into the boots for a certain amount of drying. Obviously, these techniques are primitive, makeshift, and basically unsatisfactory, as well as inefficient.
Accordingly, it is among the principal objects of the present invention to provide a combination boot carrying and drying device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which provides a simple and efficient means for carrying boots, particularly ski boots.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved boot carrying and drying device having a means which may simply and rapidly be secured to and detached from the heel and toe of a boot.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved carrying and drying device in which the heel means carries an additional angle which engages an upstanding finger of a member secured to a support, such as a wall, so that the boots may be positioned above a reference plane, such as a floor, so that heat near the floor may travel upwardly and pass directly into the interior of the boots.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide means which engage the boots, and which are adjustable to accommodate varying boot sizes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and yet is durable to a high degree in use.